objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unknowny
Unknowny is a mysterious character created by ButterBlaziken230. It is said that he first appeared in CFOS 1: The Liquid’s Loaded when Broken Bone was collecting sticks for the challenge, because he can be seen in the distance (Broken Bone notices him, too). Appearance Unknowny’s body shape is in the shape of a circle, with 2 large horns poking out, along with 2 slightly smaller horns below them. With his red face in the middle, and his limbs in a pretty natural place, he looks rather normal. Personality Unknowny’s Personality is not known, as he has never uttered a line of dialogue. You would think that he would be in the code of Battle.444/game, which is true, but he doesn’t utter a line of dialogue in that game, even with the fact that in the game he is chased by Evil Ghost Leafy, he would at least scream. This means that Unknowny is a silent type, and possibly lonely. However, he appears in Clash For Object Supremacy, where he speaks in nearly episode to add onto continuous lore. Coverage CFOS In Clash For Object Supremacy, he is the main antagonist. He first appeared in CFOS 5: Slip Hunters, where he meets Broken Bone, Balloony and Green Face. He tells them about his backstory, and about how he wanted to get into the show, but was too late. It is shown that he is easily angered, shouting at people for dumb reasons. He then makes a brief cameo in the stinger of CFOS 6: Gobble It Up, where he says that “his plan is coming together” because he likely used his disguise (Patrick Smith) to sell Question Box poisoned cookies for the challenge. He also gets angry at Balloony for “spying” on him. Unknowny plays a big part in CFOS 7: Out In The Wilderness. He stays in the forest, killing contestants who had to survive in there for the challenge. He then plays a big part in CFOS 8: Reel In A Win, because he postpones the elimination by chasing the cast into the forest. Question Box’s Adventure In Question Box’s Adventure, he is the main villain. He glitches up the land, and Question Box must stop him. He uses the evil alliance he gained control of to stop him. In Mission #20 of Volcanic Land, he appears as the final boss. He has 4 forms. MORE INFO ON THE PAGE ABOUT QUESTION BOX’S AVDENTURE. CLICK HERE! Adventures of Teh Objects In Adventures of Teh Objects 1, Unknowny orders a pizza to share with Purple Thing. It gets made by Red Spoon and Purple Spoon. Trivia *It is said that in the voting screen of the first episode of Clash For Object Supremacy, Unknowny was supposed to break through Xbox Logo’s box that was next to his letter in squared brackets as a fourth wall break. *CFOS Is Good Sign is scared of Unknowny. After all, CFOS Is Good Sign loves anything related to CFOS, so he probably theorises about stuff in the show. *His Patrick Smith disguise first appeared in a cancelled movie called The Adventures of Fireball. In this movie, he used his disguise to move into the house next to Fireball and Chimney’s. Category:Black Category:Lonely Category:Silent Type Category:Arms and Legs Category:Scary Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Very Evil Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Repented